Harry Potter and Power of Blood
by Puppis
Summary: Harry learns what Dumbledore has kept a secret from him and the beginnings of new ties that will make him stronger as well as try to survive Fourth year at Hogwarts
1. Secrets

I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own the plot of this story.

Laying on a shabby bed in a rundown room in hidden building that only a few know about lay a boy with black hair that looked windblown and dazzling emerald eyes that showed his emotions, he wore clothing that were three times bigger than his body. This boy was one Harry James Potter who was almost fourteen years old his birthday was only a couple days away and now he is staying in the Weeping Inn which is at the corner of Knockturn Alley and Abbey Lane. He left his Aunt and Uncle's house after receiving a letter that made him leave and come to this inn. A knock at the door startled him from his thoughts. He opened the door to see a man in regal black robes that had subtle hints of red in them. He had the same hair as him but a subtle dark brown as well as had perfect violet eyes that pierced his soul.

"Hello Hadrianus, may I come in?" comes his soft voice which broke Harry out of his trance he nodded and let the man in.

"So Hadrianus, do tell what do you know of your family?" comes the man's voice which set off Harry magic in to a state of ecstasy.

"Uh not much sir but who is Hadrianus? If I may ask my name is Harry, Sir Harry James Potter" comes Harry's response the man grunted and shook his head as he closed the door.

"No young man you are Hadrianus Iacomus of the Ancient and Regal House of Potter, the family heir since I decided not to have children after I learned of some consequences from my youth" he said looking at Harry "I see the glamour is still up, and you haven't been taught at all, and I'm your Great Uncle Junius Lucianus, Head of the Ancient and Regal House of Potter, and just so you know I have a few weeks to teach you what you need to know before your Matura Minor which a few weeks after your fourteenth birthday where the family gifts unlock"

"You're my great uncle, so that means you would know who my grandfather was, and you know a lot about the family history" Harry asked stunned about the results of what just happened.

"Yes, and I know Dumbledore has lied to you and said you had no living family but you have plenty of living family he just didn't want you raised as a Potter and your cousins don't go to Hogwarts." Junius said with a grimace at the plans of Dumbledore.

"I have cousins, when will I meet them" Harry said excited to meet family other than the Dursleys.

"Well you can meet them now grab my arm" Junius said holding his arm out which Harry grabbed as their body glowed in purple sparkles as they glisten out of the inn with Harry's things vanishing by House elf.

"Welcome Hadrianus to the Pottery the Home of the Potters since the beginning of the Family your cousin should be in the sunroom they should be able to fill you in on what you need to know" Junius said leaving Harry in the room to follow the sounds of girls arguing in the room nearby.

Harry entered a room with vaulted ceilings and huge windows it had gorgeous red wood floors and cream wall papers and on the lovely chairs were three girls who all had long auburn hair and all had stunning violet-blue eyes and all six eyes were looking at him.

"Bonjour, vous devez être notre cousin d'Hadrien" (Hello you must be our cousin Hadrian) said one of the girls were a lilac sundress.

"Uh what did you say" Harry asked confused about what the girl said.

"Sorry about that Hilaria has really learned English yet, she said you must be our cousin after she said Hi, by the way I'm Julia and this is Iuliana, we attend Beauxbatons Academy in France" said the girl who had more violet eyes than blue.

"So Hadrian what do you know of the family?" came Iuliana "Oh you can call me Max since Iuliana is a mouthful" she giggled as he nodded.

"Nothing I didn't even know there was a House Potter why are we a House any way" Harry said confused

"Blasphemy you do not know anything about the Family History or the past 37 Lord Potters before you oh my, who did this to you cousin who ever it was shall meet a bloody end the hard way" Iuliana said with her magic sparking around her.

"Calm down Iuliana, I shall inform our cousin since me and him have a pending agreement coming up, oh, stop being a pain why don't you and Hilaria go bug grand-mère ok" said Julia looking at the two girls who nodded and left.

"Ok Hadrian, Harry the House of Potter is one of the Ancient Noble Houses that helped form the Wizarding World we descend from the House of Peverell which is why we have the title Ancient, but each Ancient House has a totem and family magic that is unique to them the Potters are different than most because each Potter has a different abilities that they gain from the family magic because our magic takes on a more wiccan approach so we have wizarding magic as well as whatever creature magic from blood mixing then you gain wiccan powers at fourteen if you do everything right which is the Matura Minor Ritual of the family that is on Wednesday August 10, 1994 for you, Iuliana, Hilaria will be going through early and me" she took a breath seeing his stunned face " Hilaria is going early because she is the last of our generation and we normal have it done in groups and since she is a year younger she would be alone which is not safe half the time,"

"What is this agreement between us that you mentioned" Harry said looking at her.

"Well I know in the Mundane World Marriage Contracts are out of date especially within a family but our common grandfather decided for his younger son to start a branch of the family when there is a girl born to his line that would be his heir she has to marry the heir of the main branch, I'm the oldest granddaughter of the Head of the Branch Family beating Iuliana by a few minutes and you are the heir of the Main Branch we are engaged to be married by your seventeenth birthday since you're the younger of the two of us by a couple days." She said looking down scared about her cousin reaction.

"Do we have a choice" Harry said looking at his cousin seeing her distraught.

"No we do not, and I know I'm not your first choice of a partner but Family Magic has taken hold on the contract and has approved it filling in our names at birth." She said looking at him.

"Then I guess we get to know each other tell me about your family" Harry said looking at her.

"Well, it's just us three and papa as well as Grandfather, my mother died giving birth to Hilaria and I think my father had an affair with some woman a few years after Hilaria was born that produced a child, my father doesn't know that I know but the girls sister is my Mentor at school so I seen her picture and her mother's and I remember her mother's face well, but we are raised as proper pureblood princesses we even went to French Balls since my mother was French and we reside in France but I might get a transfer to Hogwarts to be close to you"

"I would love to learn French just to hear you speak it, and if you can stand to be around me I guess we can make it work"

"Then let's try Mon cousin" Julia said standing kissing Harry on the cheek. "Mon Hadrian" she said with a giggle as she left the room leaving a stunned Harry.


	2. Malfoy or Malfoi

I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own the plot of this story.

"Hello Hadrianus how are you?" came a soft melody of a voice from behind him. Harry turned to see a woman with long blonde hair that was a silvery color and piercing grey eyes that made him think he was looking at Malfoy.

"Umm who are you ma'am if you don't mind me asking?" Harry said confused by the woman as she sat in the chair in front f him brushing her long silver blue robes.

"I'm Aramante Camille Potter nee Malfoi not to be confused by the English Malfoys" she said with a lilt in her voice.

"Malfoi are you related to the Malfoys" Harry asked confused by a nice Malfoy who happened to be related to him.

"Yes hmm my Great Grandmother was one and we do descend from the same family I just descend from the Main Branch of the Family while the English upstart branch thinks it is in control of everything" she said looking at him.

"Oh so how am I related to you" Harry asked looking at her stunning eyes and noticed she looked a lot like Julia. "Are you Julia's Grandmother?"

"Yes I see you figured it out, I'm her grandmother I have raised the three of them since their mothers death, my husband Livius is too busy to even check on them and my son Iulius is too much of a playboy to care about them, especially since he started sleeping with the veela slut Apolline Delacour" she growled out the woman's name.

"Oh Julia told me about her half-sister" Harry said looking at the woman.

"Yes my son thinks he covered his bases but her name appeared on the tapestry and we all know, your Uncle is debating on what to do since she has the Potter blood but is a bastard, so it's either disownment or negotiate what to do with her I'm thinking of making her a concubine to the Head Family or have the step-father blood adopt her after purging the blood from her."

"Isn't that drastic" Harry grasped at what the woman said.

"No Mon Henri, she is technically able to start a problem with line theft because she is not her step father's child who is married to her mother so her step father could try to take everything from House Potter just because of her" Julia said re-entering the room in her light pink sundress.

"Oh, when is uncle going to fix it" Harry said nervous about what could happen.

"He might have it done by this weekend, but today you are taking me to the Chrysanta which is named for your mother ok" Julia said before grabbing Harry taking him to the fireplace and flooed out of the house when they got to the Viridian Inn on Viridian Alley she transfigured his clothes in to acceptable clothing.

"Hmm, be respectful" She said leading him to Chrysanta they get in to only be seated near the Malfoys who decide to join them for a conversation.

"Hello Lady Julia" said Draco bowing and kissing her hand, "And sir how are you" he said not recognizing Harry. "I'm Draconis Lucius of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy"

"Nice to meet you" Harry said without revealing his name as the older blonde woman looked at Julia.

"That's a lovely dress Lady Julia, I wish Lucius would let me buy things like that" she said with a slight irritation "By the way who is this gentleman accompanying you here."

"Lady Narcissa this is my cousin, your cousin and my fiancé Lord Hadrianus Iacomus of the Ancient and Regal House of Potter" Julia said with a glint in her eye, Malfoy eyes widen at the introduction.

"Oh, so this is my dear baby cousin, I wish you could of stayed with me when poor Jamie and Chrysanta died but Lucius being Lucius it was not to be especially since I'm one of your closer kin since you have Black, Potter and Prewett blood, and Julia in the future address him as Lord Hadrianus Heir to the Ancient and Regal House of Potter and the Ancient and Noble House of Black since cousin Sirius is his godfather and cousin through your grandmother who was his Aunt" Narcissa said looking proud.

"Ok Lady Narcissa, is there anything wrong Draconis you look stunned?" Julia said with a drawl in her voice.

"You can't be engaged to Potter first you were promised to me by your Father and my Father nothing can stop that and Potter is a bloody Half-Blood, and Attention Seeking Moron everyone knows Potter is not of proper blood, and House Malfoy is the best House for a pureblood Lady like you" Draco yelled but thanks to the privacy charms of his mother only the quartet heard what he said.

"Scourgify" Narcissa growled out making soap appear in Draco's mouth. "First off Draconis you listen to your father and godfather too much, Hadrian is not a Half-Blood he is Pure-Blood his mother Chrysanta was a Pure-Blood from House Prewett, Dumbledore wants to spin to make it seem like she was a Muggle-born named Lily Evans who are squib cousins of House Prewett, second House Potter is one of the Top Fifteen Houses of Great Britain, House Malfoy is only ever going to be a minor House because it's only a branch of the Lovely and Elegant and French House of Malfoi your father only wants more power than he can have, and with that we leave you dear cousins, come Draco" the two Malfoys left after Narcissa took down the charms.


	3. Lessons

I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own the plot of this story.

"What the bloody hell how am I related to Malfoy and you had better explain Julia" Harry growled good thing for the charms being up to stop the conversation from being overheard.

"Well Hadrian he is your second cousin your paternal grandmother is his maternal great grandfather's youngest sister and through her you are related to a lot of the younger generation of Blacks like Sirius, Narcissa, and even Bellatrix Lestrange do I need to give you a genealogy lesson as well as magical history lesson tonight Hadrian" Julia said with a cold glare attached to it.

"Yes I think you do Julia and it had better be better than what we learn from Binns" Harry growled back.

"Oh forgot Hogwarts uses a ghost to teach history" she giggles at this.

"Julia, now is not the time for laughing young Lady especially when you are teaching my grandson what he needs to learn Hello Hadrian" a warm and soothing voice came in as woman sat next to them with her black hair in a bun and her piercing silver eyes looking at them as her pink dress was smoothed out as she sat. "I'm your grandmother Dorea Black Potter, your Uncle wanted me to wait before introducing myself tonight at dinner, but I need to take you to meet your cousins who will help you and I will give you your lessons, you need to understand the Potters are a part of a large dynasty of strong Purebloods a lot of families are connected through the Potters and only hold power because of the Potters"

She took his hand and apparated out of the restaurant leaving Julia to contemplate.

"That fool of an Uncle wants you to learn things his way which is you will do everything that little girl tells you now listen Hadrian, I know a spell that will transfer knowledge to you of proper decorum and proper protocol that some old families follow, like my dear husband did, but he was the younger son so when it came that our son had married a muggle born we were outraged about the lie he told us that he married the girl we picked for him but when he told us what your Uncle and the Headmaster did we agreed that someone is playing with the House of Potter. You are the Duke of the Duchy of Britannia, Your Uncle is just the Head of House you at birth received the magical birth right that exceeds him, now hold still and we will go get your younger brother after this, Propium Decorum, Scientia Perfecti, Historia Completum" the three spells hit Harry and his mind grew fuzzy. Just then a small haze of blue came in.

"Hello Grandmother, Hello Brother, I'm Ignatius Alexander of the Ancient and Regal House of Potter" Ignatius said looking at his older brother his violet eyes shimmering as he looked at his brother.

"So the little girl wanted me to be spoon fed what they wanted me to know, no wonder I was allowed to go to the family now, I bind her as my consort and find me a proper wife because this family will be extinct if I don't do a harem spell right grandmother" Hadrian said

"Correct Hadrian, now the little veela could be your concubine and we could find good little mudblood to be a hetaerae," she was thinking looking at her grandsons.

"Your marrying the younger of the trio of girls that are legitimate Potters, you will consort her and you both will take a Greengrass as your true wives do you understand, while I find a ritual to help you gain powers ok" Dorea said looking at the boys.

"Ok Grandmother"

"Change of plan boys we going to Gringotts because I have a feeling Harry you might get what has been missing, Expecto Amorus" a pink dove appeared and shot off to an unknown location "That was the Protection of Heart charm same as the Patronus charm just on a different frequency, now Binns didn't tell you of the Three Dukes of Britannia, did he well Britain to the true witch or wizard is Britannia and we have three Dukes under the King which is the King of Britannia whose line is extinct and defunct, Now you have the Blackwell's who were the Dukes of East Britannia the Duke of Summer, had control of all Summer Magic, and then you have the LeFey who were the Dukes of West Britannia the Duke of Winter and had control of Winter magic and if my research was right, just so you two know before I married your grandfather I was an avid Historian, Genealogist and Charms Mistress anyway the Blackwell broke in two but the Last Head proclaimed his young cousin as his heir before he vanished, and the LeFey was a cover name for the family the Blackwell's are the Blacks and the LeFey are the Potters, so I expect Harry to become the Lord of Winter while you Ignatius become Heir Potter, then you have to get your Consortium Book, so you can see who is debuting I know of one a Half-Blood who I was enlisted to train her name is Tracey Marie Davis of the House Davies a child born through a Hetaerae, and is trained to be one her father messed her name up on purpose because he didn't want to claim her but his Father and Wife forced his hand. She has is good at charms and potions, and a sight at Arithmancy perfect for a Hetaerae for one of my Grandsons hmm oh and since I know some perfect spells for you two you can be like the infamous twins of Camelot and be a devastating force to reckon with the Duke and his Right Hand" with this Dorea giggled in anticipation as the boys groaned as they followed her to Gringotts as she continued to fill in information about Duke of Winter who was her favorite to learn about.


End file.
